


Harmless

by ChippyCho



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippyCho/pseuds/ChippyCho
Summary: What if Andy Barclay has a son who goes to Glen Ray's school?What if Glen Ray develops a crush for Andy's son, both not knowing who each other's father is, or their past.Meet Jason Barclay, an average elementary schooler with an overprotective father and a huge interest in a red-headed boy in his class.
Relationships: Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Tiffany Valentine-Ray, Glen Ray/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. First Day of First Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Glen is 7 here and Jason is 6, turning 7 soon.  
> This means Andy was around 23 when Jason was born.  
> For the sake of the story, Andy is in Hollywood in hopes that all the people will help him blend in better. I know this is a lot of what-ifs but I just had this idea and am trying my best to make it work xD

Jason's POV

I was startled awake by my alarm going off, clicking the button off and letting out a groan as I stretched my sleepy joints, I forgot that today was 'Spring Ahead' so that's one less hour than I usually get. I swung my legs over the bed, getting dressed in some simple black shorts and a green shirt with Michaelangelo on it from TMNT, eating a pizza. I made my way to the bathroom, fixing my wild blond hair and fixing my glasses.  
Padding into the kitchen and hefting myself onto a kitchen chair, Andy sets a bowl of Honey Nut Berrios down in front of me and pats my head, taking his own seat across from me with a plate of waffles.

"Todays the big day huh?" Andy asks, seeming a little nervous about me leaving the house.

I smile and nod, a mouthful of cereal. "I can't wait! I wonder if they have a jungle gym? Do you think the teachers will like me?" I set down my spoon, blond locks falling in my eyes "What if none the kids like me here either?" I ask, looking up at my observant father.

He gives me a soft smile and shakes his head "It'll be fine Jason, if anything happens though, don't be afraid to head to the nurse and call. I'll pick you up immediately, okay?" Andy tells me as if I hadn't heard it nearly every day of kindergarten.

"Yes Papa," I told him, going back to my cereal.

* * *

The drive to school was calmer than I thought, I would have guessed my heart would be racing, from excitement or fear I'm not sure, but something besides contentedness. Andy pulled up and parked in the first row, helping me out of the car and holding my hand to cross the street. ' _I'm six Dad, not 5 anymore_ ' I thought. Andy still looks both ways, grips my hand and glances behind him as we cross, like he expects someone to be there. My dad has always been a little jumpy, paranoid even, but he never goes very deep into it, claiming he doesn't want to scare me. I watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I think I can handle it.

Dad walks me to my class and hands me over to my new teacher, Mrs. Gallows, and holds me by the shoulders, "Now remember, you can always call if something happens, okay?" He asks. I just nod and smile "I know I know, bye dad!!" I shout over my shoulder as I pull away and make my way into class. I hang my blue jacket and backpack up where I'm told is my spot, Number 13.  
Mrs. Gallows follows shortly behind and gestures to me "Class, this is our new student." She tells the class before turning to me "Would you like to introduce yourself?" She asks me. ' _Crap, first impressions, right. Wait, is crap a swear?'_

"Oh! Uhm, hi! I'm Jason, I'm 6 years old, I'm new in town, and my favorite color is Green!" I told the class, a huge grin on my face. The rest of the class seemed interested, a few talking to each other and distracted, one boy with wild red hair was zeroed in on me, he looked pretty happy to see a new face. 

"Well, Welcome Jason, let us see...You can sit next to Glen. Dear, raise your hand please?" Mrs. Gallows asked, waving her hand up. The red-headed kid looked flustered and slowly raised his hand. I grinned and sat in the desk behind him "Hi! I'm Jason, so you're Glen?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. I felt a tap at my shoulder as Glen turned around, giving whoever is behind me a worried glance.

"Hey, I'm Glenda, Glen's twin, nice to meet you," She said, an unnerving smile on her face as she stared me down and held out a hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook her hand "Hey, I'm Ja-Ehp!" I pulled my hand back, startled by the shock. Glenda giggled, revealing a hand shocker wrapped on her hand with a clear elastic band. I laughed with her "That was a good one" I commented. 

* * *

Lunch rolled around and I clutched my TMNT lunchbox, looking around nervously. There were just so many kids, 6 grades worth from Kindergarten to 5th grade. I swallowed my nerves and made my way in before I heard a "JASON!" from across the cafeteria, a quick glance told me it was Glenda, waving her arms wildly in the air and cracking grin smacked on her lips. I grinned and practically ran to the table, sitting at the table that only held the twins. I remember this all too well, luckily they have each other instead of being an only child. I gave them some of my gushers in return for some Sour Cream and Onion chips, we chatted amongst ourselves for a while.

"So how long have you been in Hollywood?" Glenda asked, leaning closer over the table, popping a blue gusher in her mouth as she watched my every move. "Uhhhh I think...3 weeks?" I said, trying to think back to when the last time I had to deal with bullying. "My dad and I had to move, I was being bullied at my old school, the teachers wouldn't do anything and if I did anything I was the one to get in trouble," I told them, focused on my Capri Sun. 

Glen shifted in his seat "That's horrible! I'm sorry you dealt with that, people can be so mean sometimes." Glen said with a frown. Glenda looked slightly unsettled, picking at the rubber of the table "I wish I was there." is all she said before she ate in silence, seeming deep in thought. Glen looked almost somber as he glanced at his sister, he knew something I must have missed. 

"Oh its okay, it's over now. I just hope it's different here, you know?" I explained. Suddenly the bell rang, startling Glen and I, Glenda just stood with a wicked smile "Oh it won't, I promise." She promised, looking briefly to Glen, her smile growing ever so slightly. Glen gulped and looked to me before nodding at me, a timid smile on his face. "Yeah, we're friends, so nothing will happen, okay?" He said, more of a reassurance to himself than to me. I just nodded and smiled. 

We headed out to recess and I had to stop for a minute, gobsmacked by how much play equipment there is "Woah" I whispered, glancing around. Glen and Glenda turned to me, seemingly confused "What's wrong?" Glen asked, stepping a little closer. "Oh uh- I've just never been around this much jungle gym," I told them, still in shock.

Before me was three large jungle gym sets, all linked together in some form of a bridge, on a swinging one, one a rope bridge, the last a bridge made of poles holding up rubber circles for kids to climb across like rocks in a creek. There was a swirly pole I guess you climb, a straight one to go down, a rock climbing area, two versioned, one that looked like actual rocks, another that had multicolored handles to grab and pull yourself up with. There were six slides of different sizes and shapes, the tops of the jungle gyms looked like a castle, two making towers with a second floor, an area to peer out of the tops.

"Huh? Really? Not even at a park?" Glen asked, seeming confused. I just shook my head, starting to move towards a rock climbing section "Nah, my dad has some weird untrust about parks, something about when he was younger? I don't know, I don't really pry." I told them. I climbed up and turned around, grinning at them "He's kinda protective, it gets annoying to be honest." I told them standing at the top.

I looked down and suddenly felt lightheaded. I may have forgotten my fear of heights.

Will probably be updated soon to fix grammar and maybe fill in some bits if I think it can be improved more.


	2. Please Don't Call My Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fear of heights is a finicky thing, it's either yes or no. All Jason knows is the ground is too far away for comfort.

Jason's POV

I clutched the bar next to me and made the horrible realization that I just climbed to the second floor of a tower, the highest part of the jungle gyms unless you count the roofs. I knelt down, the last thing I need is to fall and have my dad rush over for no real reason. The ground looked so far away, it almost seemed like it was moving up and down. "Uhm..I'm just gonna sit here," I said tensely, making sure my hand was clutching the bar at all times.

Glenda perked up, she recognized that familiar tone, it's the same one Glen uses when anything remotely violent happens around him "Are you scared?" She asked, already knowing the answer, hands on her hips.  
I bit my lip and nodded, theres no way to play this off "I uh...I'm afraid of heights, I didn't realize I climbed this high." I told her, thinking about how I could just climb down or do down the ladder to the first floor and slide down but both would require me to move which despite logic, felt too risky. For now, my butt was stuck to the jungle gyms floor.

Glen smiled softly and made his way up, sitting next to me he put a hand on my shoulder, his red hair falling forward slightly from gravity, "Its okay Jason, I use to be nervous about heights too" He told me, poking himself in the chest with his thumb. I smiled nervously, looking from him to the ground, then back to him"Really?" I asked, "Yeah! After Glenda pushed me off a bunch of stuff I just kinda got used to it, it's not as bad as you think." He told me like that was supposed to make it better and made total sense.

Then I was falling. I yelped out of surprise and fear, it wasn't from my shoulder though, no it was my foot that was tugged harshly by a wild redheaded girl named Glenda. She watched me fall, a small giggle escaping her lips.

I landed roughly on my stomach. I could feel the mulch in my palms, my head was spinning and pulsing from smacking the ground and the air had rushed out of my lungs the moment I hit the ground. Everything sounded like I was underwater, I sat up, looking at my bloody palms. I took deep breaths, trying to refill my aching lungs. I thought I heard Glen yell something and maybe Glenda laugh. The ground in front of me showed a bit of black plastic from the mulch moving to harshly out of place. That must have been around 10 feet, I'm surprised nothing's broken, then again, how can I tell if something has broken? I've never had a broken bone before.

A teacher rushed over, glaring at the twins "Which one of you monsters did this?" She didn't hold the kind tone that Mrs. Gallows has, no she sounded like an Army Instructor. I could see the color drain from Glen's face as he looked the woman dressed very formally in the eye, he was horror-stricken, Glenda only smiled thinking she did good, it helped her brother so it would work on me too I guess. Glen pulled his knees to his chest, peeking out from over the tops of his arms holding his knees in place.

"I fell," I said, looking to the teacher, holding my ground as she looked at me as if I was either stupid, crazy, or both. I nodded, standing and shaking the mulch from my hair "I climbed down too fast, my foot slipped." I said, solidifying my story. Glen was looking between the scary teacher and me, Glenda looked slightly surprised. I brushed myself off and looked up at the teacher "Can I go get cleaned up now?" I asked, showing her my palms with mulch embedded in them, they hurt to move, the skin stretching slightly around the wood bits, surely I was full of splinters, right? I was holding all my tears back, I couldn't break here, not after I acted so tough. 

She looked me up and down before nodding, she glanced at the twins and gestured for them to follow. Glenda huffed and jumped down while Glen scrambled down the rock climbing wall. Both of them followed right behind me, Glen as if his life depended on it, Glenda as if she had nothing better to do that to see where this goes.

* * *

They walked beside me, the scary teacher in front of us a few feet ahead, leading the way to the nurse. Glen was a nervous wreck still, he kept glancing at my hands and face, grimacing every time he peeked.

"Thanks.." Glen whispered, fiddling with his fingers, his head hanging down "My sister can't afford to get any more strikes" he told me softly, smiling at me in gratefulness. I nodded "Its okay, I'm not a snitch." I told them, laughing quietly. Glenda was just watching us, she had her hands stuffed in the pockets of her overalls, she seemed like she was bored of this already. My smile quickly fell "Aw crap, she's gonna call my dad isn't she?" I whispered, knowing how much he'll panic over nothing.

Glen made a face and nodded "I'm sorry" He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. I shook my head and sighed "He's gonna panic over nothing" I grumbled, putting my thumbs in my pockets. I know my dad better than he thinks I do, he always flips about the little things. Not in an angry way, but in an "oh god are you okay?" kind of way.

The teacher stopped and opened the nurse's door, letting us all inside. She shut the door behind us and disappeared down the hall, most likely to go back to scolding students. I don't think I'll like her much...

"Welcome! What seems to be the- Oh dearie me! Come sit down sweetheart." The nurse ushered me to a bench, getting a first aid kit from a diarrhea green cabinet next to me. "Glenda what did you do now?" The nurse asked, frowning at the girl who just crossed her arms with a scowl. "She didn't do anything, I fell." I told the nurse.

"Oh it's okay now, you can tell the truth here, you won't get in trouble. I promise." She said, trying to coax the story out of me. I grew frustrated and stood up, pushing her prodding hands from my face and backed away to block Glenda from view the best I can. "I am telling the truth. Leave them alone" I told her, mimicking Glenda's stance. ' _Why am I acting so tough today? I've lied and stood up to a teacher all within half an hour, what's wrong with me?!'_ I frowned at the nurse who sighed softly, I'm not sure if she can tell but the frown is more for myself than for her "Okay, okay, I believe you. Can I finish up now?" She asked, patting the seat. 

I looked from her to the seat then back to her before nodding and uncrossing my arms, dropping my defenses and walking back to my seat. Glen and Glenda sat in the chairs opposite of us, Glenda picking at the dirt beneath her nails, Glen looking at me worried. ' _Do I look that bad?'_ I looked back at the nurse. "So uh...Do I get to go back to class now?" I ask as she used tweezered to get the mulch out, cleaning the wound with hydrogen peroxide, and gauze wrapping my palms. "I need to call your parents hun." She told me, looking up at me before going back to her work. I felt panic set in, ' _If they call dad he's gonna freak, he's always hypersensitive to me getting hurt, he always thinks its somebody else's' fault...Keeps asking me if I've been talking to someone new, someone small and dangerous. He's gonna try and pressure me into spilling something that's not true..'_ I bit my lip till tears entered my eyes "Please don't call my dad...he's overprotective and he'll try to take me home early. I-I like it here, everyone is nice here and not like my last school." I told her, looking up caused the tears to descend.

The nurse stopped for a moment and a small frown came on her face before she looked back at my hands "I have to call him hun, he needs to know what happened so he can take care of you when you do go home. We've had children try and hide things and get hurt, I'm not saying you would but we have to take precautions, you understand?" She said softly, seeming to have an internal battle with herself. I nodded and sighed.

The nurse stood up and walked to her desk "What's your father's name and number?" She asked picking up the phone, her hand hovering over the numbers. My stomach dropped and I felt heavy in my seat, "Andrew, His name is Andrew. His number is 323- 785-9643." I told her, I felt defeated, theres no way he's going to just let this blow over, my hands are wrapped up, all be it minor cuts, and a gash on my forehead near my brow, my knees are sore so probably scrapped. No, he's gonna be the overprotective father he is and try and hide me to keep me safe.

Half an hour later my dad briskly walked into the nurse's office looking very pale and worried "What happened Jase?" He asked, coming and crouching down in front of me, turning my head every which way to see if I'm injured more than on the surface, looking over my hands and bending each finger. 

"I fell, that's all." I huffed as I pulled my hands away, crossing my arms. I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want him to jump to conclusions and take me home. Andy stood and looked at the nurse then the twins, visibly surprised and taking a step back. 

"What uh, What happened?" He asked, shifting his gaze back to the nurse.

"Young Jason here fell from the jungle gym and had to be brought in to get some bandaids sir," She told him, shifting uncomfortably under his intense stare. 

"I told you, I fell. Can I go back to class now?" I asked, ignoring my father's surprised look and looking directly at the nurse, half pleading.

Glen and Glenda shifted in their seats, even they were uncomfortable with the tension. Glenda got up and grabbed my hand, motioning for Glen to follow. "Bye Miss. Susan, we're going back now." She called as the door shut. I was shocked my father didn't follow right behind us but I guess he had to fill out paperwork or something, whatever it is, I'm so thankful it is working.

"Sorry about that, he's a little-"

"Crazy?" Glenda offered, smiling to herself.

"Hovering?" Glen asked softly, his eyes downcast.

"Yeah, that's a few words you could use to describe him." I laughed, I'm so glad they aren't freaked out by him, not enough to leave that is. My dad can be a little intense, a bit too intense if you ask me.

"So what about your mom?" Glenda asked, looking at me curiously, an eyebrow lifted. I nodded and put my head down a bit "She uh, she's dead. She was murdered soon after I was born." I told her, picking at my nails, a nervous habit I picked up from my dad. Glenda frowned a bit and nodded "Do you know by who? Why'd they kill her anyway?" She asked. I shrugged "My dad doesn't like to talk about it, he only said that she was in the wrong place and the wrong time." I told her.

Glen glanced between us "U-Uhm! I'm sure she was really nice and pretty!" He offered, trying to make me feel better, I nodded and grinned "Yeah, she was pretty, I have a picture of her and dad on my bookshelf at home." I told them, a warm smile on my face. ' _What would you think of me, mom? Would you like me or would you be disappointed?_ _'_

We changed the subject over to movies we've seen recently and went from there. The walk back to the class what filled with laughter and awkward snickers, everyone seemed to already forget what just happened.

* * *

The bell rang as we entered our homeroom, B213, Mrs. Gallows looked surprised to see us so early "My, My, what are you three doing here so soon?" She asked as Glenda skipped to her seat, Glen and I following behind. "We came from the nurse's office Mrs. Gallows, I fell from the top of the Jungle Gym, Glen and Glenda accompanied me." I told her with a big smile. I took out my coloring book, offering a page to Glen and Glenda, Glen happily accepted a dog picture, Glenda shook her head and took out a sketchbook.

She nodded and smiled back "That was very nice you two, Glenda I believe your card can go back to green" she said, a warm smile on her face.

Glenda's head shot up from her sketch "All the way from red?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing. Mrs. Gallows nodded, beckoning her to the card display, brown straight cut bangs falling just before her eyes, tapping the glass of her circle glasses.

Glenda jumped up, snatching her red card with a gory design to green with a stick figure family on the front. I tilted my head "Is that your guys family?" I asked, point to the stick figures, Glenda paused putting the green card in and nodded, she came over to me, happy to show me her doodle "Yep, that's my Dad, my Mom, me and Glen" She said, pointing to each one. Her father must be very short, he's drawn smaller than Glen and herself.

"You did a good job Glenda, they even have hair color and clothes!" I said pointing to each. I could see that Glen and Glenda got their hair from their father, and I guess Glenda likes to wear overalls like her father as well. ' _I wonder what it's like to have a sibling and both parents, is it happier? Would we be happier if Dad had someone other than me?_ _'_

Glen smiled at me and turned all the way around in his seat "So, do you think you'd wanna come over sometime? I think mom would love you!" Glen said, suddenly feeling confident. His purple shirt twisting with him, red hair sticking in every direction yet still looking styled. I smiled wide "Yeah! I need to ask my dad still, but I would love that!" I said getting real excited. ' _I get to go to Glen and Glenda's house? So soon? Is this what it's like to have real friends?'_

Glen's smile widened slightly and he turned around, grabbing a sheet of paper from his bookbag that told whoever would find his backpack who to give it back to and where. "Here, this is our address, and this is my mom's phone number so your dad can talk to her or get ahold of you when you're there" He explains, handing me the paper. I looked down in amazement before nodding, I just got invited to go to a friends house for the first time!

For the rest of the day, we chatted between classes, getting 10-minute breaks between topics.

* * *

When I came home on the bus, #37, My dad was sitting on the porch rocking in the rocking chair, his dark brown hair blowing gently in the soft wind. I smiled and ran up to him, giving him a hug, my blond lock flying crazily around me. I landing on him hard, causing an 'OMPH' from him before he chuckled, lifting me up.

"So besides falling and scaring me half to death, what else happened?" He asked, sitting me on his lap with a soft smile. He began to rock again, listening to me tell how I made two new friends, Glen and Glenda, how they were really cool and nice to me, especially Glen. The whole time nodding along and adding "uh-huh" and "yeah" where they fit.

"And then- Uhm, and then Glen asked if I would like to go over to his house and um, he gave me his address and his mom's number" I explained, fishing the folded paper from my pocket. My dad tensed slightly before letting out a sigh "I guess you can go, I do need to let you do more and stop hovering so much, don't I? Your nurse told me you didn't want her to call me in case I pull you from school. If you really want to stay, just tell me" He said, rubbing my back.

"So. We should go call Mrs..?" He turned to me, I thought back...Glen didn't give us her name.


	3. Hi, My names Chucky

Jason's POV

Dad sighed and shook his head "It's okay bud, I'll ask her what her name is, don't worry about it. Go watch TV for now, I'll let you know if they're busy" Andy said, ushering me to the couch and dialing the number. 

I jumped onto the couch, flipping through the channels I didn't see much I would like, mostly news or documentaries are right now and I don't have the patience to keep looking. I looked to the kitchen, Dad has his hand on his face as he's listening to the twin's Mom, nodding every once in a while, pacing around the kitchen table. _'Dad looks so nervous, maybe I shouldn't go tonight, I can always do it another night. Besides, he is still stressed about his new job and moving._ ' I shrugged to myself and darted up the stairs, taking two at a time. I'll just have to see what he says after the call; if he says no, it'll be okay.

Andy's POV

I dialed the number Jason gave me, listening to the dial tone.  
Anxiety caused the phantom feeling of bile to rise in my esophagus, the familiar burn only making this phone call even more awkward. I clear my throat, taking a swig of water from the sink, I listen to the long drawn out rings.  
The phone clicks as it's picked up, a small shuffle heard, presumably lifting the phone to their ear. "Hello?" a woman's voice asked. I jump slightly, not expecting the voice on the other line to be so loud.  
I'm reminded of the pizza order I made the other night for Jason, I had to turn up the volume to hear the man. "Hello, I'm Jason's father, Andrew." I told her, waiting to see if the twins have mentioned Jason yet. I can feel a chill go down my spine, shaking it off I listen for the woman's response, trying my best not to get lost in thought.

"Oh hey, yeah. My kids mentioned a young boy they met at school today and are getting along with. Can I help you?" She asked, confusion clear in her voice, thick and heavy. ' _Maybe Glen forgot to ask if Jason could come over, for all I know he could be just as excited as Jason was. Should I tell her he can't come? Would it be so wrong to keep him home for tonight? What if something happens and they can't get to a phone to tell me..'_

"Your son, Glen I think Jason said, invited my son over. I wanted to know if you knew of this and if it would be okay?" I asked, a small part of myself begging her to say no, for the family to be busy or unprepared somehow. I know Jason needs friends, children his age around so he can grow properly and learn things I can't teach him, but a large part of me wants to hold him near for as long as I can, keep him from possibly being seen and learned about from that sick freak. I need to protect him the best I can, for as long as I can. Jason and Karen are all I have left, that THING made sure of that, if he knew I had a son there is no doubt in my mind that he would try and take him from me too.

"He must have forgotten to tell me, he was just so happy he made a friend today. I think that would be okay, we're having dinner at 7, would it be okay for Jason to stay?" She asked. I could hear the smile in her voice. ' _Was she happy her kids made a friend or could he read my mind? No that's silly, calm down Andy, you're not helping'_

"Yeah, that would be great. I get it, Jason came home and told me all about your children, he was so excited to tell me Glen had invited him over" I laughed, remembering how wide Jason smiled, his blue and green eyes had a sparkle when he talked about school. Its been so long since that's happened. ' _No, I won't interfere here, everything will be okay, my anxiety is just getting the best of me, that's all.'_

Jason's POV

My hunter green walls greeted me, my bed looking just as comfortable as it was this morning. Turning the cold brass handle, I searched through my closet till I pulled out my duffle bag, getting frustrated when the shirts kept trying to come with it. I pulled my duffle bag out of the closet, grinning as the long sleeve shirt let go of the strap and let me have it "Yes!" looking around my room, I realized I have no idea what to pack. ' _What do you bring to hang out with friends? Is a duffle bag too big?'_ I scratched my arm and walked around the room, looking at my scattered toys. "Maybe a smaller bag would be better," I said to myself, rubbing my arm, my thoughts were getting too loud _'What if you do something weird? What if their mom and dad don't like me? Will they still like me outside of school?'_.

Placing the duffle bag back, I grab my small black and white checkered backpack, perfect for adventures at the park. I stuff my 3DS in the bag along with a few games, UNO, and my Epipen, just in case. I always forget I have allergies, I get scolded of course, but I can't help it that Reese's are so good and they're always in the Halloween bag. If my hand just so happens to pick up mostly Reese's, I don't want to be wasteful, do I? Personally, I think it's worth it, peanut butter is just too good. "Jason, come down here for a moment" I hear Andy call. I trot out of my room, backpack jostling the items inside, making a clunking sound. 

"Yes Papa?" I ask, coming to a stop in front of him, craning my neck to look up at him. My blonde hair tickles my ears and eyelids, "I see you're already packed, remember dinner is at 9, okay?" Dad asked, wanting confirmation I'll remember. I jump in place "Yeah!" I shout, running to the door, nearly forgetting my jacket and shoes. Andy laughs and follows me, grabbing his car keys along the way.

* * *

Glen and Glenda's house is huge!! I could see someone walk past a window as we pulled up, they seemed to be running so I assume either Glen or Glenda. I get out of Dad's car and wave, smile stuck on my face. "Bye Dad! I'll call you later!" I say, walking up the sidewalk to their front door. Dad said he's trying to give me some more freedom and let me walk to the house's front door on my own, I'm still surprised but grateful.

I'd be lying if I said this place didn't intimidate me, the door is huge and at least 3 times my size, theres pillars and everything seems to be marble or some kind of white stone. Very different from Andy and I's small house on the outskirts of town. I climb the steps, fiddling with the strap of my backpack, I ring the doorbell. _**DING DONG DONG...DING DONG DONG**_ I jump slightly by the loud doorbell, looking up to see there are speakers, whether for the doorbell or an intercom I can't tell. A red light appears next to the door, a small surveillance camera.

I wave and smile "Hi, I'm Jason!" I say, trying my best to appear friendly to whoever's on the other side of the camera. "Hello sweetheart, I'm Tiffany, Glen and Glenda's mother. The door should be open now, we'll be in the living room, first room to your right." She said, a small buzz sounding after. I grin and open the door, nothing prepared me for Glenda being right behind the door with a wicked smile. "GAH! Oh hey Glenda, you got me good!" I laugh, holding a hand to my chest. She giggled and nodded "You're so easy to scare Jason, it's pretty funny to see your face like that," She tells me, waving me to follow her, instead of going to the right she goes to the left. 

"Come on, I wanna show you this doll I have!" She said; something about her voice made my stomach drop a little and get a cold chill. She leads me to a dining table where a 2-foot doll sat, completely motionless, a smile on its scarred and stitched face, he had missing hair that was stapled to the sides of his head. An eye looked to be on the verge of falling out yet perfectly balanced in the socket. His eyes looked so lifelike, if they're handmade it must have taken so many tries to get this realistic. Wild red hair, identical to Glen and Glenda, stuck out on all sides, it seems like no amount of hairspray or gel could tame this wild beast. His teeth were perfect, his mouth itself looking to go farther than the average doll as if he actually had a throat.

"Woah!! He's so cool!" I said in awe, bending down to get a better look at him. "Where'd you get him? Or did you make him?" I ask, looking at how lifelike he looks, it looks as though he could just jump up any moment now. His eyes are a brilliant blue, perfectly complimenting his red hair, he wore overalls with the label 'Good Guy' on the front, a bunch of small images looking to describe different jobs were on the overalls. Rainbow looking shirt came to his wrists, the same material at the end of his overalls. A knife stuck out from behind his back, definitely Glenda's doll.

"Something like that. His name's Chucky, he's pretty close to our family." Glenda said, letting out a chuckle as she bent down next to me, looking between us. ' _Chucky...where have I heard a doll named Chucky before? Youtube? No...TV? Maybe. Yeah, that has to be it.'_ I peeked behind him, looking at the knife, it looks as though someone painted dried blood on the stainless steel blade. "Is it real?" I ask, looking at how the blade shines in the dining rooms light, reflecting the blue of the sky behind us through the window.

"Yeah, wanna see?" She asks, disarming the doll. I could have sworn I heard the doll grunt in disagreement but I must be imagining things. "Oh I can't, I'm pretty clumsy, knowing my luck I'd stab myself" I told her, putting my hands up with a smile.   
"It's okay, if you're gonna fall I'll catch you, you klutz" She laughed, forcing the knife in my hand. I flinch and freeze for a moment before looking down at the blade in my hand. I run my fingers along the exterior, the fake dried blood feels like any other stain, but for some reason, it makes my stomach drop again. I shake off the feeling and gain a little bit of courage, feeling the edge of the blade carefully...get cut. "HSCH!" I pull my finger away quickly and put the knife down "Stupid move, stupid move" I grunt, holding my two fingers tightly.

Glenda snickers and puts the knife back in its spot, arming the rightful owner. "Come on, let's get you a bandaid you big baby," She said, skipping through the house.

"He looks so real, I half expect him to jump up any moment" I laugh, "Theres so much detail too!" I said, looking back at the doll as we exit to a kitchen, the yellow walls accenting the dark brown cabinets. A banana hanger on the counter next to the white microwave, a toaster on the other side of the kitchen by the pantry door. dark oak cabinets beneath the light quartz counters. A dishwasher beneath the half-full sink, a corner cabinet lets me see where they store soup and canned goods.

"Whoever did him did really good, like seriously. Is he new or has he..what's the word? Vintage?" I asked, unsure if that was the right word. Glenda leads us past a kitchen table and smiled back at the doll, giving a soft nod "Yeah you can say that, he is pretty old" making sure to say old louder than everything else, snickering to herself.

The bathroom was light blue, with white counters and a dark blue ocean themed shower curtain. It was fairly large, looking like a master bedroom bathroom rather than a spare. She rifled through the medicine cabinet before pulling out a box of latex-free bandaids "Glen's allergic" she commented, snatching one from the box, tossing it back in the compartment and closing it, letting the mirror attached settle back on us. She unwrapped it and demanded my hand with a gimme gesture, I sheepishly give her my hand, suddenly feeling very flustered. "There, all better." She said, patting the cut, drawing a flinch out of me. "We should get to the living room, your mom had told me when she let me in to come there" I told her, pointing back the way we came with my thumb, she shrugged and shooed me to get going.

Glen popped out of his seat like a roasting corn kernel. I laughed as he wrapped me in a hug "I got worried when you didn't come" He said, not saying something that's clearly on his mind. I hugged him back and patted him, trying to console my flighty friend.

"Yeah, Glenda wanted to show me a really cool doll in the dining room," I told him, pointing to where we came. "He looks like something straight out of a horror movie, so detailed! I think he's pretty cool looking." Glen's face paled, blue eyes going wide "G-Glenda!! Why did you do that?!" He asked, it was clear his heart was thundering in his chest, any more panic on his face and I wouldn't be surprised if I could hear it. He wiped his hands on his pant leg, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and began to pace back and forth, looking like he was coming up with a plan.

Glenda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Did what? He would have seen him at dinner anyway." She said, giving the impression of an unsaid 'Duh!'. I looked between the two siblings bickering back and forth, neither wanting to hear the others side, both believing they're right and theres no other way. "Was I not supposed to see him? I'm sorry Glen" I said, wringing my hands softly. The twins stopped and looked to me, Glen glancing back at Glenda before shaking his head "No it's okay, we were just going to introduce him at dinner, makes things easier." He explained, a lie clear as day. He frowned and crossed his arms, closing in on himself, walking back to his seat.

I cocked an eyebrow ' _Why at dinner? Either way, it's still a doll?'_ Glen noticed my confusion and went a little wide-eyed "Y-You know, cause uh..." He trailed off, looking to Glenda for help. "Cause we figured he would scare you and wanted you to calm down first." She finished, a small roll of the eyes said she was used to finishing Glen's sentences. "Oh okay then." I nodded in agreement even when it made no sense to me, but who am I to judge. If there's something off with the doll, that Glen obviously didn't want me to interact with, then it should be okay now that I've already met him, right? Besides, it is just a doll.

"Hello hun, I'm Tiffany, we spoke on the intercom," Tiffany came from around the main entrance's doorway and held out a hand for me to shake, the doll previously mentioned in one of her arms. Her sudden appearance spooked me, causing me to jump. Glen saw the doll and brought his feet to his chest, looking from me to the doll, before deciding the ground was the only 'safe' place to look. "This is Chucky, I was about to take him upstairs, sorry if he scares you a little." She said, an inviting smile crossing her dark red lips. I shook my head "No it's okay, he doesn't scare me, he's actually really cool looking" I said, waving at the doll. "Hi Chucky, I'm Jason." I told him, pretending as though he could hear me. "Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend till the end. Hi-de-ho hahaha" The doll says, mouth going up and down very robotically, eyes blinking in rhythm, looking directly at me. I jump, surprised he actually responded "W-Well its good to meet you Chucky," I say, nervously taking a step back. Tiffany smiles "I turned the switch on, that's all." She said, she looked from the doll to me, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. The itch in my brain started again, I knew that name from somewhere, where was it? This is going to drive me insane.

"Would you be comfortable leaving him in the dining room then?" She asked, looking to the twins. Unbeknownst to me, Glenda was grinning and nodding while Glen was shaking his head and waving his arms wilding giving a clear no. Tiffany looked back to me, letting me be the determinant. I smiled and nodded "Yeah!" I said, looking back to Chucky with a warm smile. "Kid's why don't you go play upstairs?" Tiffany asked, ushering us out of the living room and to the bottom of the stairs. Glen let out a sigh of relief and practically pulled me up the stairs, gripping my wrist in a death grip, like he alone would save me from anything. "Woah!" I said out of instinct, using my other hand to keep pace behind him, pushing myself up the stairs. Glenda followed behind, dog crawling up the stairs after us, seeming to chase my ankles.

* * *

Chucky's POV

That fucking kid. THAT FUCKING CHILD. That kid looks almost exactly like Andy, just lighter hair with blue and green eyes, heterochromia I think it's called, but I recognize that face from anywhere. I struggled against Tiff's arms "Let me go! I'm gonna finish what I started once and for all!" I yelled, my cheeks growing hot with rage. My stubby arms reaching out where the kids just disappeared upstairs.  
Tiff huffed and struggled against me "Chucky let it go, that boy hasn't done anything to you and he's actually friends with our children, or have you forgotten that? Glen and Glenda have never had any real friends, this could be their chance to have something resembling normal!" She scolded, throwing me on the couch.  
I sat up, my damn stubby arms making it a bit difficult against the couch that loves to sink you. I huff, pulling my beloved knife out, desire filling me to kill that fucking kid and send a message to his bastard of a father.

"That's Andy's kid, I'm sure of it Tiff. You saw his face, that mocking face." I grunted in anger, gripping my blade tighter, knuckles turning white.  
 _'Oh how I'd love to slash into that kid's chest, his father is the bane of my existence, now he's trying to do the same to my kids? I just got to be back in their lives, so much has happened recently, they finally let me in and try to be the father I could be. Glen's still scared of me but he's a pussy, give him time and that'll be fine, Glenda's already wanting to go killing with me. No way is that little shit going to ruin it, I'll kill him before he even gets the chance.'  
_

"Chucky!" Tiff yelled, finally pulling me from my thoughts. I snarl and turn back to her, nearly stabbing a cushion to my side out of frustration.

"What?!" I yell back, standing up, huffing in anger, I'm surprised I can't see my breath. My heart pounds in my chest, I wish so badly to run past Tiff and chase the bastards spawn upstairs and watch him tumble down the stairs.  
"Give the kid a chance, I know how you and Andy are, but maybe, MAYBE, this is your chance to fix things." She said, trying to calm me down, arms crossed, a pointed look crossing her face, daring me to argue she's wrong.

"Tiff there is nothing to fix if anything this means I could finally take care of Andy, and now his offspring before he becomes Glen and Glenda's Andy" I yelled, slashing at the couch cushion.

* * *

Jason's POV

I could have sworn I just heard yelling from downstairs. I pick my head up from my UNO cards and look to Glen's bedroom door "Did you guys hear that?" I ask, Glen tenses next to me "H-Heard what?" He asked, focusing on his cards intently.  
I frowned and shrugged, turning back to my own cards "Nevermind, its gone no- Glenda!" Glenda was leaned over my shoulder, try to see what my cards are, she pulled back laughing.

"Cheater" I pout, turning more towards Glen to avoid Glenda's prying eyes. She gives me a coy smile and puts down a yellow 7, knowing damn well I don't have anything to counter it. I scoff and pick a new card, this time a 4+ Wild card.

Glen ended up winning, tossing a reverse on top after calling Uno, declaring himself the victor of this match. I set down my 17 cards, Glenda her 3, revealing 2 wild cards and a blue 3. My eyes widen at her hand "Jeez! You guys are really good at this, huh?" I say, looking between them, they shrug at each other "You just suck" Glenda tease, ruffling my hair, causing wavy blond locks to stand up on end, sticking out every which way. "Yeah yeah" I grumble, trying to salvage my messy hair.

"KIDS" We heard Tiffany call from downstairs, "Yeah?" Glenda yelled back, not bothering to get up like Glen and I.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's POV

We listened but no answer came from downstairs, Glen shot up like a bullet, rushing out the door, red disappearing around the corner, his thundering steps heard going down the stairs. Glenda looked back at me and grabbed me by the shirt collar, pulling me after Glen. _'What the heck, what the heck, what the heck, what the fuck'_ Glenda ran up beside Glen who was frozen, looking in the kitchen, his hands balled into fists at his side, his entire body stiff. I looked over and froze too, chills running down my spine, I could feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck, my eyes widening as far as they could, fear smacking into me so quick I almost got whiplash.

Glen looked back over his shoulder at me and tried to cover my eyes as fast as he could but I had already seen it. He had the look of remorse and fear etched into his face, panic in his eyes as he tried his best to block my view of the kitchen, or rather the dining table.  
  
The doll, that horror movie looking doll. He stood on the dining room table, twisting the knife in his hands as though he was just waiting for us, a devious smirk cemented on his small plastic face. His electric blue eyes staring down at me, his hair just as wild now as it was only hours ago when I stood merely a foot from him. 

He gave me a slow wave with his sharp steak knife, staring me directly in the eye, striking me down to my soul. "C-Chu.." I trailed off, taking a step back. I was surprised my legs worked at all from how stiff they felt, my hands coming to fists as if I could protect myself, or maybe fight against him.

Tiffany turned around, alarmed as she heard me stuttering out of fear, her startling green eyes meet my teary bi-colored ones "Ja- oh drat! Chucky what did we just talk about?!" She yelled, smacking him upside the head with a wound up green checkered dishtowel. My eyes were locked on the unblinking blue ones looking back at me, he sneered at me. He broke eye contact first, a hand shooting up to where he was just smacked "Ey, you bitch!!" He snarled, glaring daggers at Tiffany. Glen stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Chucky, him being a few inches taller than me. He cupped my cheeks and was saying something over and over, but he sounded washed out. All I could hear was my pounding heartbeat, my chest aching as though it was ready to pop out like a chest-burster from Alien.

"Jason, look at me!" He yelled, giving me a harsh shake, extremely uncharacteristic of Glen, usually being the gentle and shy one of the duo. "Eh?" I met his blue eyes, not even realizing tears were falling from mine, I brought a hand up to my face to wipe them away but Glen did it for me. "It's okay Jason, it's okay. Everything will be okay." He said before turning back to the doll now laughing hysterically in our direction.

"He looks like he's gonna piss himself!" The doll cackled, his head thrown back in his fit of laughter. "Barkley had you for a child? How _pathetic_ " Chucky spat as if my last name were sewer water in his mouth, poison to his veins. Chucky hopped off the dining room table, the knife making a _KLANG_ sound as he hit the ground in a crouched position. Tiffany scoffed, and kicked him a few feet away "We talked about this Chucky, this is not apart of our agreement."  
_'It's alive, that entire time he was alive. I was directly in front of him, he had a knife and everything. He could have killed me right there...'_

"Why are you doing this?!" Glen yelled turning back to the doll and his mother, still acting very uncharacteristic to the shy boy I knew, Glenda's eyebrows raised as she looked between Chucky and Glen, stepping back slightly from her brother.  
"Glen sweetie this wasn't supposed to happen." Tiffany explained, coming over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Wanna run that by me again, kid?" Chucky growled out, coming closer, his hand gripping the knife tighter, his sneer becoming more pronounced.

I grabbed Glen's hand and made a run for it, there was nothing to think besides ' _Escape, Glen, Safe, Run'_ Glen gasped in shock and followed without much choice, gripping my hand tighter to not fall "Jason, what are you doing?" He asked, slightly panicked. _'There is the Glen I know'_ "Getting us the hell outta here" I told him, determined to get away from that doll. 

"Woah Woah Woah" Chucky suddenly appeared in front of us, putting his hands up as if that is supposed to stop us from leaving as if it will calm ~~us~~ me, down. Not with that damn knife in his hand, not with that sneer still lurking just beyond that fake smile on his plastic face.  
I skid to a stop, covering Glen to make sure he was protected. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Chucky, I'm-" 

"Move. Before I punt you out of a god damn window." I grit out, staring the small doll down, daring him to get closer. I moved my foot back, completely ready to come through with my promise, there was no way I'd allow him to get us, not with the front door being just over 15 feet away. If that was locked, I'm not above jumping from a window.

Chucky laughed again "Kid, you don't know who I am, what I am. I think you'd like to maybe know your little boyfriend's father" he sneered. I flinched, looking back at Glen for confirmation. Glen gulped and nodded, still holding my sleeve captive and not moving back at all.  
  
"What? Wait what?" I asked, looking between Glen and Chucky "So Glenda too then?" I asked, looking back to Chucky. He nodded, a cocky smile on his face "You're lucky you're such close...friends with my kids, and my wife lik-"  
"EX-WIFE" I hear Tiffany shout from the kitchen.

"Ahem...Ex-Wife likes you so much." Chucky grit out, looking closer now he seemed to be holding a lot back, like he is physically having to plant his feet to not explode on us, or more specifically, me. Glen was just as afraid of Chucky as I am, even if Chucky is his father there had to be a reason for that fear, and that knife the doll was wielding gave me an inkling as to why.

I don't drop my defensive posture and grab a candle holder next to me "Move." I tell him again "I won't tell you again." I told him, glaring daggers at the 2 1/2 foot man-doll. Chucky growled out something below his breath, clenching his knife tighter and visibly shaking. "Kid. I'm warning you." He growled, his voice dripping venom.

"This is what we were going to show you at dinner, but it seems someone," Tiffany said, coming from the kitchen, her arms crossed as she stared at Chucky pointedly "couldn't wait to reveal himself." Glen pulled me back a little to create more space between us and his father. "Glen honey, I'm sorry about this" Tiffany said, coming to hug her child, but Glen flinched and dragged me with him a few steps back. He shook his head and fitting his arms around my waist in a hug, looking for comfort. I glanced back at him, giving him a nod, letting him know it's okay, that I'm here for him.

"We aren't boyfriends" Glen mumbled out after a tense minute. His fingers were playing this the fabric of my shirt, where the picture met the regular fabric, feeling the ever so slight edge and bending the fabric, the smoothness of the picture vs the softness of my shirt. Glen's lips were settled between my neck and shoulder, his posture much more relaxed now.

Chucky looked up from his angry pacing, Tiffany from fiddling with this acrylic nails. "As if" Chucky retorted back "Look at you, you're practically hanging from Barkley's kid." He said, gesturing to us.  
"Oh give them a break Chucky, they're just kids and they're comfortable with themselves, you know how fluid Glen and Glenda are." Tiffany told her ex-husband, her arms crossing once more. She still looked like she wanted to kick him again. My cheek's set ablaze, the thought of being with Glen made me feel weird, not necessarily bad, but just weird. I've never been in a relationship before, my dad said it is for when I'm older. I'm only six so why would they assume I'd be with Glen already?

"We should head back" I mumble, trying to calm my reddened cheeks down, making way for Chucky to go first "You have the knife, you're going first." I tell him, still blocking Glen's body with my own. Chucky rolled his eyes, taking stomping steps towards the kitchen, his entire form tense, obviously still holding what I assume is murderous intent back. Tiffany followed after, offering Glen and I a tentative smile "I'm sorry about him, he's a little drama queen." She told me, ruffling my hair. 

Glenda was slurping spaghetti, her mouth covered in red sauce as she looked up, looking half surprised to see us alive, half happy to see us. "So your first instinct is to save Glen?" Glenda asked, a teasing smile on her lips, chewing on a meatball. Tiffany looked up, an identical smile on her lips as well, placing the plates down, setting the table. "Uhm..Uh" I stutter, my cheeks reddening once more, Glen just grabbed my wrist, pulling me to sit beside him. "I know you can take care of yourself easily" I look at Glen "No offense" I mutter, laughing softly.

Glen rolled his eyes "None taken, but I can take care of myself too you know, I'm older than you." He said, sticking his pink tongue out at me. I was tempted to grab it and laugh but I just ate my spaghetti, making conversation with Glen and Glenda, the three of us ignoring the quiet conversation being had in the next room over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember Jason is 6 and Glen is 7, they aren't in relationships yet and hardly know what love truly is just yet, give them time and they'll come around but remember they're kids and kids don't typically date till 5th grade.


End file.
